Lover Boy
by Kuro49
Summary: 3P RKA. X'mas and A's b-day fic. You can't always get what you wanted, Rabi should know best. But just for tonight, and maybe tomorrow night too, we will give you what you want because we sort of want it too.


A total rush into X-mas don't blame, it will probably be a mess anyways. Its RKA (yes, a threesome! v) but as you all know I am a total RK fan with an immense fear for KA. But! Ignoring my fears I have thrown them together but please do be aware, their love will be sort of faint and awkward (cuz I just can't get over that hate thing XD) I don't own and may all the good things in Christmas come to you!

XXX

**Lover Boy: X'mas Special**

XXX

"Get up already."

The voice drowned in his ears and he felt the urge to push the weight off of his body, but his frail effortless push just landed him with a light slap to the forehead. He groaned and blinked his bleary eyes, feeling a sort of foreignness that struck too close to the cord. And the recovering images from last night of too much wine and unnecessary beer flashed before his eyes. Snapping them open, he was stared down by blues, crystal sharp even in the earliest hours of the so-called morning.

"Holy shit, Yuu… ever heard of personal space?"

He clasped a hand over his face, letting out a groan in the process as he felt the other climb off of him with a quiet snort.

"Che. That never stopped you from bothering me." And with that he realized something was missing, but feeling a tug on the sheets that covered him, he cracked open his eyes again and glared, half heartedly because his head was still swimming in that lag from last night.

"You are on my clothes."

"…sorry." He shifted, giving the other better access to his personal items.

"And find your eye patch, you don't look like yourself."

Giving a groan, he sat up, slumped forward as he rummaged around him for something, or rather anything that resembled his eye patch. And with a distracted sigh he murmured. "We've got to stop drinking so much…"

"Hangovers don't affect me, stupid." He found the eye patch on the ground, at least 4 feet from the bed, how it got there, he could never remember or gave it another thought for that matter. Giving a tug on his belt, he secured his pants before bending over to pick it up for the red head on the bed, still suffering from the massive headache.

"Here."

He retrieved it from his hand, their fingers brushed before they both pulled back, falling back into their personal bubbles once again. "I can live without the insults, Yuu."

Rabi sat in silence as he watched the Japanese gathered his things from the ground, picking up the stray bottle or two of wine and beer and all the alcohols in between. And then he finally pulled enough strength out to reach up and put on his eye patch. He felt a lot easier, no matter how many times the other had seen him without it, he still felt that it was necessary, whether it was a part of his practice, or just a part of him, he tried not to think too hard about it.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Gathering my thoughts… my head kills."

"Its Christmas."

"…?"

"Are you that dense?"

He covered his mouth, Kanda thought he was going to throw up but the tinge of pink that seeped from the top of his hand revealed that it was only to silence the surprised gasp. Kanda guessed he finally caught on.

"Was it that obvious?"

He gave a shrug, "just to me."

"Then the whole world knows… you have the observant skills of a rock when it comes to feelings." He let out a breath, head still hurting, but less now when their voices started to make some sort of sense. Kanda swallowed that insult and left it as it is, he combed his hair into a ponytail just as the comment slipped off of his tongue. "He doesn't know."

He caught Rabi's face in the reflection of the mirror; he had finally stumbled out of bed.

"He is too busy with his own stuff to worry about something as trivial as a lousy crush." He laughed, whether it was out of bitterness or from the regret of his own uncontrollable feelings, Kanda didn't want to decipher.

"Quit the whining and just get on with it, I am not going to have pity sex with you if you are so wimpy about it."

He was swinging on the verge of changing, giving a dreamy sigh he placed his hands over his bare chest, in a sign of his playful bash. "And I thought you loved me, Yuu."

"Just enough to keep you alive, rabbit." He rolled his eyes, combing the last strands of black into the tie. And from the reflection of the mirror; he caught the red head gathering his clothes before slipping them on, that easy smile firm on his face despite the alcohol eating away at him.

"Hey Yuu…" The door was half open at the time. Kanda turned from the mirror and spared the red head a look.

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"And you still slept with me?"

"Why not? It was never for you anyways."

Rabi grinned at the other's careless shrug, his head gave a bow and he said, "you are a weird guy, you know."

The door closed, Christmas was here, and he had no one else to blame but himself. Kanda put the comb back on the table and readjusted the collar on his dress shirt.

000

He stumbled into the bathroom, hair red and still in a tangled mess. His headache had eased, thanks to the pills Bookman knowingly slipped into his hand when he came knocking at their door for some fresh clothes. Although never without a price, the panda left him with a comment that made him sort of self-conscious. _You smell, idiot._

He left the doorway with pink cheeks and a cup of water.

White hair came into view with a small turn of his head and the pink raised to a light red. He coughed, composed himself before waving at the duos coming in the doorway with that drowsy, half-asleep grin in place.

"Mornin' Allen!" The chipper sounds in his voice were enough to make the other raise a brow, white strands tousled around his face.

"Morning Rabi, you feeling alright?"

He gave a nod, thick locks of red covering an eye as his lips stretched into a grin, "but Link doesn't seem to be."

The man leaned against the counter, a slight green shade to his face. Allen gave him a pat on the back, "yeah, he woke up in the morning with a huge hangover, thanks to all the drinks last night."

"You should go to the bathroom, buddy." Rabi suggested with a peer in Link's direction. He let out a tired groan before giving the two a defeated nod, "I'll be back soon."

And he sauntered into the washroom stalls. At the sound of the lock snapping into place, Rabi grabbed Allen's hand and they bolted from the washroom with barely any notice, "got to tell you something, Al."

They turned another corner and the red head finally took a deep breath, whether it was from the running to calm his heart or whether it was from the little buzzing of the adrenaline to spill, he just let out the breath. Allen panted with a glare in his eyes, being forced to run a marathon so early in the morning was not on his Must-Do list.

And then he saw Rabi's clenched fingers and waited as they both caught their breaths. Struggling, Rabi fought to restrain his fingers with fiddling themselves, he didn't want to come off as a schoolgirl, blushing and clumsy over their measly little crush.

"I like you."

It tumbled from his lips and it felt so much easier than he would have thought.

Allen looked pink at the confession, suddenly willing Link to find them soon. But as he looked up, staring into the red head's eye, his hesitant lips let out something that left him with barely enough room to feel the guilt.

"Just _like_? Not even love?"

Was it a challenge or a wish to try something more in depth than just a plain little like?

His head tilted to the side and that angelic smile was plaster against his face, stretching right across those cheeks and Rabi wanted to redoubt whatever the hell he was doing, rethink it if it really was… too rash.

Too irrational of him to just spill it and not even consider the consequences.

And then he seemed to have decided to answer his own questions with some of the assumptions that he had made in the time span of merely a few seconds, "I understand, your love is reserved for Kanda," Rabi gave a muffled cough at that, his green eye widened with surprise, and just maybe amusement at the catch. "Or perhaps your love have always been just for yourself."

Rabi blinked at the confrontation and how the tables were flipped, with him trapped and with no way to run. However, he sort of like this pressure of feeling so damn insecure, it went well with the thrill of the hunt.

"You knew about Yuu and me?"

"Wasn't hard to guess if that's what you were wondering."

Allen pulled a stray strand of thread from his shirt as he remembered those parties at the Order, those drunken parties where even Rinali of all people had a drink or two. First Kanda would disappear and then, not even a few minutes he would see Rabi sneaking out the door, presuming everyone would be too drunk to remember anything the next morning.

"Smart kid."

"Just brighter than most." He had a thin smile when he let out that shrug. He grinned and that shade of red in those strands made it seem all the more realistic, slinging an arm around the other's shoulders, his fingers toyed with the ends of those white locks, just like he would when his hands touches black. "I like you, Allen, I really do."

"Well… to tell you the truth, I kinda like you too, Rabi."

They headed towards the cafeteria for Jerry's Christmas breakfast special.

"But if that is you gift for my birthday, then you are one hell of a cheap guy."

Rabi gave a laugh, a small amused laugh before he swooped down to give Allen chaste peck on the cheek.

000

They sat at the table, one stirring his iced drink as the other gulping down the multiple plates of food. Link spotted them from the other side of the cafeteria. Rabi stood up and gave a wave as he caught sight of the man, "over here!"

And in no time, Link was back at Allen's side, glaring down at the two hovered over their breakfast. And with the special halfway in his mouth, Rabi looked up and started to speak. "I had to show him his birthday present. But we went back to the washroom and couldn't find you instead!" The fake gasp was almost worth pitying over.

Allen gave a nod, but never once paused at Rabi's explanation as he continued to eat. But being the nice guy that he was, "food?" He offered a chicken leg at the other. Link swallowed thickly and backed away from the table. "No thank you, I don't think I should eat."

Rabi, leaning forward against the surface of the table, laughed as Link took a seat.

"Hey Allen," the conversation started off innocently enough although that growing smile on the red head's face screamed otherwise. "Why do you hate Kanda?"

"Just hate him for calling me Moyashi." he fumed a little, but the pout on his lips barely made it past pissed.

"That's all?"

"I think so."

At this the doors were pushed open and in came the said exorcist, ponytail high, frown in place and not a single hair out of place.

"Don't you think he is hot?"

Link almost choked on his spit at that, Rabi smirked and Allen couldn't help it as he bit at his lips to keep from laughing. "Believe it or not, he has some nice curves under that jacket."

"Really?" Whether this was for real or not, Allen wanted to play along, even just for that little glimmer of disgust in Link's eye, oh yes he was willing.

"Yeah, you should see it sometimes." He let out a smooth whistle at this. "It's quite something."

Link could barely even stay seated anymore, he clamped his mouth shut and scooted a little way off, but of course, anyone sitting at that particular table was of hearing range. Allen leaned forward, lips dangerously on the verge of spilling, but with a blink of those large gray eyes, he replied. "Mmmm, pretty graphic at the rate you are going at it."

"Though I can't say I like him a lot, but you can always just appreciate something nice."

Rabi stood up with a grin, and just like the way he called over Link; he called over Yuu. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the red head, hyper as he waved out towards the Japanese. He turned to the door; as a sign to leave but Rinai stood there and gave a small shook of her head, clip board in hands. Kanda made his way through the tables, or maybe the tables had made way for him, and he arrived at theirs in no time.

"Sit! Sit!" Rabi patted the place right beside him; or rather the place right in front of Link and Yuu complied with an annoyed grunt to his frown.

"Moyashi," Allen snapped his head up at the name and with a retort ready right at the tip of his tongue a black box was slid smoothly across the table, silencing him right there and then. Their eyes almost bulged at that. Because it couldn't be... right?

It almost scared them to bits.

First reaction. "Is it a bomb?"

"No, dumbass."

"Oh my god, Allen you're going to die!" Rabi cried in fear, almost flinging himself across the table to hug the younger boy. The other two, or three if Link was still included, ignored his dramatic reactions, although Allen never doubted the words he said.

"If I open it, would I die?"

"Do I seem like that type of person?"

"Yes."

"Rinali told me to buy it, I didn't know what it was for until this morning when she told me to give it to you."

Their eyes finally shrunk back to normal size, remembering Komui's Law, Number. 1225.5: no presents no matter how special the occasion. It came with the sister complex. But at the end of the day, Allen was still slightly scared of that little black box nested in his pocket.

000

The lights hung like drapes in the room and the tree in the center was topped with a star, sort of fazed down in the dimmed lighting. The bulbs were blinking and halos of colors danced on the floor, circling their feet as boxes full of confetti were opened from a contraption in the ceiling of the hall.

Rabi pulled Allen into a corner of the party, or in more details, the Christmas party that the Black Order host every year because even the Earl seem to like his holidays around this time of the year. Jerry's foods were lay out on the tables, furnished from head to toe with crisp white sheets.

"You know how many drinks I had to pretend to chug so I can get Link drunk?" The other said over the Christmas carols playing in the air, spitting the alcoholic taste from the back of his throat, he never swallowed, just spat it right back out before the other noticed anything suspicious.

Rabi peeked around the room, caught sight of the said man sitting slumped against a table, hand still loose around a cup. "You're good, Al."

"Aside from getting everyone drunk, what would you like, Rabi?" Allen asked as politely as he could, smelling the light scent of wine on the red head's clothes, he wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. They both saw Rinali, pulling a rather pissed off Kanda away from the corner as she tried to get him to join in, even if it was for a few moments before he headed back to sulking.

And then something set off in the red head, his green eye seemed to sparkle with a brilliant light. "Want to go somewhere special?"

"How special?" Allen inquired, not sure whether he should be scared of where this was going.

"I don't know, special enough," he gave a secretive grin at that, sort of like he was hiding skeletons in the closet and was tauntingly willing to share a secret or two. "Somewhere that Link won't find you?"

"Do lead the way."

The two slipped out of the grand doors without another sound, Allen's hand in Rabi's hand and Rabi's hand on a bobby pin. They disappeared into the mess of tangled rainbow bulbs decorating the halls.

000

Branches of ivy and holly decorated the hall, and the smell of fresh pine was thick in the air, leaving him with no room to breathe, at all. Kanda walked down another hallway, eager to fall into bed, hoping to wake up without these merry idiots acting like they are fools in the name of Christmas.

He opened the door and blinked the haze from his eyes. And with a reluctant but thoroughly annoyed glaze to his eyes, he turned to the bed. "Rabi, when I told you to confess to the Moyashi, I don't mean to drag him here so you two can have sex in my bed."

Their lips were locked and Allen lay sprawled on the sheets, dress shirt halfway opened. Rabi grinned at the sound of his voice and sat up, crawling off of the bed, as well as the Moyashi's body. The youngest of the three sat up, properly this time as he stifled a laugh at Rabi's failure of an attempt of a surprise.

"Its Christmas, Yuu." Rabi had found his way in the dark room and his fingers had somehow found the collars of the exorcist jacket Kanda had on. "We didn't want you to spend it alone."

"We?"

Kanda raised a brow as he watched the Moyashi swing his legs over the edge of his bed, almost as if he weren't just getting felt up a minute ago. Rabi kicked the door closed and leaning just a little over the Japanese, he snapped the lock in place before giving a short explanation. "Allen and I."

"Aren't you guys together?"

Rabi leaned in even closer; lips right next to his ears and whispered, "he knew about us."

"Didn't you explain?"

"Nah… too much work." He gave a lazy smile and a half-hearted wave to go along with it. "Besides, with the misunderstandings between us, I can drag you in on the fun."

"Greedy." Kanda gave a small push at the red head draped across his body. He shrugged, shoulders relaxed as he whispered, lips pulling into a grin. "It's only human nature."

"So why bother decorating my room?" He asked with an exasperated sigh as he watched the Moyashi climb off of the bed to plug in something, only to have it to be white Christmas lights, blinking steadily, bathing the three in a shallow glow of hot white. He reached up and gave the wires a tug, Rabi pulled at his sleeve with a protest dangling from his pout.

"We thought it would be festive, Kan-da." Allen gave a shrug and a devil smirk as he sat on the bed like he owned it, all previous imagery of the shy teen dispersed.

"Assholes."

"We l—"

He shoved a hand to Rabi's mouth before he could continue and the playful tongue that stuck out was enough for him to pull his hand back. "I don't want to hear it."

"Afraid you will fall for me too?" Rabi laughed as he pulled the jacket off of his shoulders.

"Just get this over with so you two can get out of my room."

Allen gave a short laugh at the comment and in the back of his mind, he gave a demonic smirk to the man searching for him in the Order. But no matter what, he wouldn't be dumb enough to leave this room, or at least not until tomorrow morning. He didn't need Link reporting back to that Leverier creep that he smelt of sex after Christmas of all things.

Their voices snapped him back into reality and by the time realization has dawned, the two were already all over each other, right at his feet.

"Still pity sex, Yuu?" And with that usual challenging smirk, they closed the gap, fingers still fumbling with each other's buttons. Their gaze barely lingered on each other before turning to take care of the something-something that sat on the bed, face flushed with that faint guilty glow to his skin.

"Happy Birthday."

And both of their hands pulled Allen right down with them.

In the reflection of the mirror, all they could see were the hot white dots decorating the dark and the tangled mess of shadows draped against one another.

XXX Kuro

I personally had to admit the plot was rushed and really really messy. Don't hate! (Please?) Tell me what you thought cuz this whole piece was whipped together in about 3 days... with a bit of writers block added to it.

But **Merry X-mas** to all those readers out there! -throws Santas into the air- And **Happy Birthday Allen!** -throws Allen(?) into the air-


End file.
